robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Kill Effects
"Man, that was brutal!" General Information Kill effects can customize how an enemy players kill (including themselves) dies. They can be bought in the shop, earned through flair crates, or earned through an event. The default kill effect is a rag doll, but players can have their enemies burn to death or turn them into tacos. However, not every gun will kill a player using a set kill effect. For example, Railguns and Laser Rifles will always play the Evaporate kill effect, and any rocket-based weapons will always use the Propulse kill effect. List of Kill Effects The kill effects obtainable by a normal user via events or the shop are None/Default, Glass, Duck, Taco, Propulse, Inflate, Cubic, Stone, Fade, Gib, Decapitate, Scoobis, Scorch, Sun, Wave, Ice, Evaporate, Lightning, Darkheart, Blackhole, Anti Gravity, Ghost, and Team Stone. However, the VIP Kill effect is only obtainable for 799R$, making it the most expensive kill effect. Special kill effects also exist, but they are reserved for certain people or certain guns, and these kill effects cannot be obtained via the shop. Special Kill Effects Special kill effects also exist, but they are reserved for certain people or certain guns, and these kill effects cannot be obtained via the shop. VIP (799R$) "For the spoiled rich kids..." The VIP kill effect is a VIP-exclusive effect. It turns your enemy into Robux, with a small chance of Tix being dropped instead. Gold "James Bond becomes a reality!" This kill effect is unobtainable normally, and can only be witnessed when getting a kill with the Golden Gun or Golden Knife. It turns the enemy into a gold statue, allowing them to "die rich". Also reserved for developers. Sans "He had a pretty bad time if I say so myself." No one is exactly sure what this kill effect does, but it is reserved for developers. Tombstone "Give ‘em that proper burial!" No one is exactly sure what this kill effect does or who has it, but it was confirmed to exist by developer TCtually. Chicken "Cluck cluck cluck." This exotic(?) kill effect turns your opponent into fried eggs. It was rewarded to people who got the Egg Hunt 2019 badge for the egg, Chicken or the Egg. The badge is no longer obtainable. Prior to it ending up in players’ inventories, it was reserved for Egg Hunt 2019 where being killed by the big chicken would result in this kill effect. Normal Kill Effects None/Default "Get your dead corpses off my lawn!" This is the default kill effect when you first join the game. It pretty much just makes your enemy rag doll when killed. Propulse "Falcon Punch but with guns." This is an uncommon kill effect that is a step up from the default effect. Your enemy rag dolls, but he/she will also be knocked back extremely far. Inflate "I think that’s a little too much helium." This kill effect is an uncommon effect that essentially inflates your enemy like a balloon. They become completely round, just like Violet in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Glass "Why stab your enemy with glass when you can turn them into glass?" This kill effect is an uncommon kill effect. It just turns your enemy into a glass statue that shatters 3 seconds later. Duck "BONUS DUCKS!" This uncommon kill effect turns your enemy into ducks. Enough said. There’s also a chance that a “BONUS DUCKS!” sound effect will be played too. Taco "You sure those tacos are still edible? I mean, they hit the ground..." This uncommon kill effect turns your enemy into tacos. You will also get a badge called “Taco Tuesday” for turning someone into tacos on a Tuesday. Scoobis "zKevin would be proud." This rare kill effect turns your enemy into Scoobis heads. Scoobis is an orange-headed character in the ROBLOX game Robot64. Wave "Surf’s up, dude!" This rare kill effect summons a wave, which then catches your enemy in it. Upon being trapped in the wave, the enemy gets washed away and the wave disappears. Sun "The sun is a deadly laser." This rare kill effect summons the Sun above your enemy, which scorches him/her, turning him/her into something resembling a magma rock. Stone "What are you, Medusa?" This “rare” kill effect turns your enemy into stone. That’s pretty much it. Cubic "Minecraft called, they want their cubes back!" This rare kill effect turns your body into cubes. That’s pretty much it. Fade "I think Thanos snapped his fingers again." This rare kill effect disintegrates your enemy. Your enemy fades to death Thanos-snap-style. Decapitate "Off with their head!" This rare kill effect does exactly what its name suggests. It decapitates your enemy, but with a little pop when it happens. Scorch "This girl is on fire!" This rare kill effect sets your enemy’s body on fire. I sense smoke alarms firing off... Gib "I don’t think an amputation will save a person’s life if that person is already dead." This rare kill effect removes a few limbs from your enemy. They just detach as if somebody messily glued them together. Ice "Stop. Collaborate and listen." ~ Vanilla Ice This rare kill effect turns your enemy into ice. Ice ice baby. Lightning "Benjamin Franklin’s famous kite experiment, except he dies." This epic kill effect strikes your opponent with lightning, turning them to ash. If you kill the same opponent twice in a single life with this kill effect equipped, you will get the Myth Busted badge. Evaporate "One word: Obnoxious." This epic kill effect literally evaporates your enemy. Your enemy’s avatar turns black and glows blue, floating up into the sky and playing a sound effect before fading away. Darkheart "Now we just need an old-school announcer and taunt to create a full-on Brickbattle!" This legendary kill effect turns your enemy’s avatar into a purple mesh that also has a purple glow. A smiting sound effect similar to that of the Darkheart Sword’s plays and all the enemy’s limbs detach. Anti-Gravity ' ''"Snap back to reality. Oh, there goes gravity." This legendary kill effect makes your enemy defy gravity; they float upwards and spin around upon death. '''Blackhole "This is not what Cooper imagined would happen when he went near that black hole..." This legendary kill effect summons a black hole, which sucks your enemy into itself before disappearing. Strangely enough, nothing else is sucked in. Ghost "Why are they floating up into Heaven? They’re murderers! MURDERERS!" This legendary kill effect turns your enemy into a ghost. They have a soft white glow, become translucent, and emit a slight white aura. They then float up into the sky before disappearing. Team Stone "Medusa, did you get your hands on the crayons again?" This legendary kill effect turns your enemy into stone colored with your team color. Locker Icons Trivia *A “Shuffle” option can also be picked for the kill effect, which will choose a random kill effect every time players kill an enemy. *The “BONUS DUCKS!” sound effect that occurs randomly when killing someone with the Duck effect equipped comes from a holiday event character in TF2 named Merasmus. *The Sans Kill Effect Is The Only Item For Developers And Normal Arsenal Players Cant Get This Kill Effect. Category:Cosmetics